(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cementing press for attaching outsoles to lasted footwear from their toe up to the lower end of the heel breast by using a counter support applying pressure in the waist region, whereby a heel support takes up the pressure exerted to the heel breast during cement attaching, which heel support is arranged on a lever pivoted around a fulcrum running transversely to the longitudinal direction of the shoe towards the heel.
(2) Prior Art
A basic cementing press is shown in German Patent Application No. DE-AS 1 212 445. On this known cementing press a separate attachment is necessary that is actuated by means of pressure for swinging a lever with a heel support against the heel.